Untitled
by InfamousHogwartsJaguar
Summary: Draco just wanted Hermione to come up with a title for the damn book so that they could leave for their date. The one they postponed 5 times already. Dramione. R&R please. Also, the title is Untitled, it's not that i couldn't come up with a title. Enjoy


**Untitled**

**By: InfamousHogwartsJaguar

* * *

  
**

Simultaneous groans of frustration left the two occupants of Grimmauld Place's study. Hermione glared at Draco before returning her gaze to the large stack of papers in front of her. She continued to stare at them and twirl her eagle feather quill between her fingers. Draco continued to glare at a patch of wall directly behind Hermione. As he began alternating between glaring at the thick pile of papers in front of the witch and the wall behind her, his foot began tapping impatiently. Hermione's head jerked up irritably at the sound. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. 'Draco, if you're so eager to leave, you might as well go by yourself' Hermione murmured blandly.

Draco simply fixed his arresting grey eyes on Hermione and smirked. 'Seeing as you haven't left the house in a while Gra—Hermione, I'll conveniently forget that _you_ forgot that you can only have a date with a companion'. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, Draco wasn't in front of her. She felt large, cool hands rest on her shoulders. Before she could turn around, or even open her mouth to ask what he was doing, he started kneading her shoulders. Draco very nearly moaned in pleasure simply from seeing how relaxed Hermione became from the massage. The soft whimpers escaping her lips simply made him want her more.

Leaning down and placing his lips near her ear, he whispered 'Hermione, the book won't up and leave. We've already postponed our _first_ date five times. You can come back and think of a title for your book'. Hermione had never been more tempted to leave her work, but she couldn't just _go_. She relaxed even further as Draco continued to massage her tense shoulders. 'Draco, I realize how many times we've put the date off, but can we please, please move it to tomorrow? I'm finally done writing, and I need a title for my book.'

Draco was sure that if he told Hermione exactly what he thought of that idea he'd end up in St. Mungo's with no recollection of the past week, so he kept quiet. Deciding to put his mouth to better use, he started placing light kisses on Hermione's neck and shoulders. He felt the inaudible gasps and moans and started massaging her shoulders instead, and _almost_ smirked in total victory. He knew if he truly smirked, the game would be up and they would end up canceling the date. Again. Draco knew that writing the memoirs of the so-called "Golden Trio" was important to Hermione, and he knew that she tended to throw herself into her work, but he couldn't help but to wish that the book would _accidentally_ fall into the fire so that Hermione could stop thinking about it.

At the same time, he knew that the main reason he would put up with the damn book was because it was what had brought the two of them together. Hermione had gone around contacting the people that played a part in her teenage years regardless of which side they were on. When she finally successfully contacted Draco, he was stunned that she hadn't just gone ahead and written about what a prat he was. Instead, she waited till they met and interviewed him, and only then asked him what it was like being a prat all the time. In that single interview, she had intrigued him more than any woman had before. It certainly helped that she was easy on the eyes. She hadn't changed so much since their Hogwarts days. It wasn't a dramatic transformation with permanently lovely hair or a magically sexy body. No, it was more like he had only realized that she was beautiful during their interview. He supposed he always knew it, he knew he heard quite a few boys in his year talk about it, especially after their 4th year, but he was blinded by the bad blood (not that he thought like that anymore, and well, no pun intended) between them.

Now that Draco thought about it, it was 2 years ago that he reconnected with Hermione. Ever since then, even if one of them wanted to be temporarily rid of the other, they somehow kept meeting until Draco decided a month and a half ago to ask her out. After that it wasn't just that they kept meeting, they were inseparable. Their sudden bond was met with equal parts horror (all the Weasleys) and equal parts relief that they were finally getting together (everyone else). A little while after the two of them got used to the idea of being a Couple with a capital C instead of a couple of friends, people outside of the relationship started adjusting to it too.

'It's just a little pathetic that even though we've been an "official" couple for the past month that we've not gone on a single date' Draco thought. Stopping the massage and stretching, Draco began cracking his knuckles when an idea hit him..

'Call it Untitled'

Hermione looked up at him and frowned before replying 'I dunno. That doesn't really g-'

'I know it doesn't. Look Hermione, you know I don't pick up books often, but if I saw a book with that title, I'd be intrigued. Once I saw that you wrote it, I would definitely buy it, or borrow it, or anything just to read it.'

'Draco, come on, why would I title a story Untitled?'

'Look, it's yours and Ron's story as much as it is Harry's, so you can't say "Harry Potter and the Whatever", and your experiences are too unique for anything else. Go on, try to think of a better title without just giving credit to one of you. Untitled just makes sense!'

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and Draco knew he'd won. Usually she didn't have to pause and think things out because she just knew, so answers and titles and things came naturally. Now that he made her consider he knew she'd agree. 'Well, I suppose it's okay. It does make you want to read it right?' Hermione inquired. 'Mm. Definitely.' Draco answered. Picking up her pen and writing very neatly in flowing cursive over the line that was left blank for the title, Hermione neatly wrote Untitled. She then placed the paper on the stack before pulling out her wand and binding the papers together. After that she opened her drawer in her desk that she enchanted as a channel between her and her editor so that they could just send each other notes and drafts and placed the draft of the book inside. Closing the drawer, she turned to Draco and gave a huge smile, the relief at being done was palpable through her entire posture. Draco smiled, offered his arm and the both on them apparated away.

Several months later, the book was published and had within the first month broken all previous records set by any book sales anywhere in the wizarding world. Most of the people who read the book agreed that the title was very intriguing and that made them want to pick it up to see what it was about. Everyone who read it agreed that it was excellent and that it would be very hard for any book to really measure up to that after wards. Hermione and Draco were simply pleased that the book was doing well and was out of the way and no longer prevented them from going on their dates.

* * *

**A/N-** So I've been out of the game for give or take 5 months. I'd apologize and everything, but my mom got sick, my grandma finally went senile, i moved from Mumbai to Dubai, had family trouble, had to get used to my new school, became a part of student government, joined the school musical and have too much homework. Let's not forget the customary time to angst that every new kid is allotted to. I'm happy to say that now i'm perfectly fine, have great friends and try to enjoy the beach every weekend. Not going to apologize for not writing because i've gone through a bit. This is just to get me back, so it might not be as good as it can be, so i want to hear whether you guys like the story or not. Hopefully, updates will be more often. Please review?

Love,

InfamousHogwartsJaguar


End file.
